


Counting the Days (#62)

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Drabble Challenges [7]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, challenge, pre-fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Drabble. Sara cannot sleep.





	Counting the Days (#62)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [Tumblr Drabble Challenge #62: “If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”"](https://artistic-writer.tumblr.com/post/162016306226/drabble-challenge). Also, this is a pre-fic drabble for the long fic, [Always, Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11152068/chapters/24883458)

“Linc? Are you asleep?” Sara's voice was just above a whisper in the night, flooding into his bedroom and rousing him from his dream.

“Not now,” he grumbled, pressing his eyes closed as he rolled over and the hallway light spilled across his face.

“I can't sleep,” Sara pouted, nervous for Michael's impending release and their reunion.

“If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?” Lincoln laughed a little, his advances less than appealing.  Sara rolled her eyes and sighed. Lincoln was nothing if not the persistent joker.

Sara smiled, feeling more relaxed about her worries. “I'm sure I'll manage.”


End file.
